Love at First Sight
by KatAang32
Summary: *THIS IS A ZUTARA FIC* Karata gives birth the their first child. Zuko falls in love with his daughter the moment he first lays eyes on her. Another Zutara fic written for Ms.K216 Please Review


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED THE CHARACTERS IN ATLA. I DO NOT OWN, NOR HAVE I EVER OWNED NICKELODEON. HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH THE WRITERS OR ANIMATORS OF ATLA. I HAVE NO AFFILIATION, NOR HAVE I EVER HAD ANY AFFILIATION WITH NICKELODEON**.

 **THE CHARACTER AZARIA WAS CREATED AND OWNED BY MS.K216, I HAVE HER EXPRESSED PERMISSION TO USE THE CHARACTER.**

Love at First Sight.

I was jolted awake by the screams of my wife as her fingernails dug deeply into my arm. "Aaahhhh!" I yelled trying to pry her hand off my arm.

"Get the midwife!" She screamed at me, I suddenly realized through my sleepy fogged mind what was happening.

"Are… are you sure?" I asked her, she has gone into what the midwife called 'False Labor' three times now.

"I'M. ABSOLUTELY. POSITIVE!" She yelled.

"Oh Sprits!" I said as I jumped out of bed and pulled on a robe. "I'll be right back!" I told her, placing a soft kiss on her sweaty brow. I ran down the long all way as fast as I could, when I reached the midwife's room I pounded as hard as I could on the door. I know it was only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity, for her to open the door. "NOW!" I yelled frantically pointing in the direction of the Fire Lady's Suite. "Baby! Here!" Was all I could manage. I immediately ran back to my wife, the midwife not far behind me.

I knelt down next to Katara, she took hold of my hand and said. "I'm scared!"

"I know My Love I am too!" I told her kissing her hand.

"Please, please don't leave me!" She cried as another wave of pain enveloped her.

"I won't, not EVER!" I promised her. "EVER!"

The midwife was preparing all the tools she would need for the delivery of my first child. "Thank you for getting me, now please leave, I can't have you in my way."

"Are you crazy?!" I hollered "I am NOT going anywhere! I promised I won't leave and I'm not going to!"

"I can't have you getting in my way or tell me I'm doing something wrong, OUT!" She demanded.

"NO!" Katara shouted at the midwife. "I helped my grandmother deliver many babies, I've delivered some of my own… He can stay!"

"But, He'll just…" The midwife began.

"NO!" My beautiful blue-eyed wife yelled. "He's staying!"

"Fine! But if something goes wrong and he gets in the way…"

"Zuzu, please…" My wife said, I was afraid she would tell me to leave. "Come… come sit behind me, support me." I immediately did as she asked, I placed my back against the head board; she leaned against me "Thank you!" She told me, as another wave of pain hit her, my hand in hers, her fingernails dug into my hand.

"I'm right here, My Love!" I told her.

"You're water has broken, it won't be long now." The midwife said to us. "Fire Lady, how… how long have you been having contractions? This can't be just the start of it."

Katara screamed again, crushing my hand; after the contraction ended she answered the woman "ALL DAY! I wanted to make sure it wasn't false labor again."

"Why… Why didn't you say something to me sooner?" I asked her.

"Because, you got excited before then when we found out it wasn't time… You sad face broke my heart, I… I couldn't stand to break your heart again, Zuzu!" She told me, and she was right.

I kissed her sweat covered brow as the midwife checked the position of the baby.

"On your next contraction it will be time to push." The woman told us.

Katara began to pant, I helped support her as she pushed as hard as she could, I was so afraid that my curse would be on the woman I loved and the child she carried. As she yelled, crushing my hand, I squeezed my eyes shut and I prayed to the Spirits asking them to bless my wife and child. I begged them to keep my family safe and healthy.

"Just one more push!" I heard over my wife's cries. My eye's still shut tightly still, I was on the verge of crying when I heard the loud screams of a baby. "It's a Girl!" the midwife announced to us. "And she is perfectly healthy!"

"I love you! I love you so much!" I didn't know what else to say.

One of the midwife's assistants handed the screaming infant to my wife.

I inhaled sharply, the swaddled infant was beautiful, I reached out and softly touched her red cheek, "Hello, beautiful!" I said to her. He stopped crying as soon as I touched her and I began. I have never felt so much love for anyone or anything before. "I promise to give you everything you could ever want and more, Baby girl." I told her, she had her mother's haunting blue eyes. "I will never hurt you like my father did to me!"

"I'm so happy you love her!" My wife whispered to me. "What should we name her?"

"I always loved the name Azaria." I told my wife.

"Azaria is as beautiful as she is." Katara told me. "Princess Azaria!" I was filled with so much joy, this tiny baby, so small, would rely on us for everything; I would give her the world if that's what she wanted.

"Would you like to hold her?" Katara asked me.

"No, no I don't want to hurt her." I told her.

"You won't hurt her, besides I'm right here with you." My beautiful wife knew just what to say to help me relax when I needed to. She handed me the tiny ball of blankets, I nervously took the child and brought her to me.

"She's as beautiful as her mother!" I said.

 **(A/N This story was written for my friend Ms.K216, I hope you love it!)**


End file.
